This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2003-13607, filed on Mar. 5, 2003, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus of multiplexing optical signals, and more particularly, to a synchronous transfer mode (STM)-256 adder/dropper which provides a communication path between STM-64 optical channels in an apparatus of multiplexing 4-channel STM-64 optical channels into STM-256 electrical signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional optical transmission apparatus which transmits STM signals by multiplexing the STM signals at a lower speed, provides only the function of multiplexing STM signals or the function of branching and adding STM signals at one node on an optical line to a network, if necessary, as disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0256689 entitled “Optical Transmission Apparatus for Branch and Coupling”.